


Take a Break

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Dwight is worried that George is working too hard.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Kudos: 8





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warlenys + University Student AU

“You’re going to make yourself ill if you don’t take a break soon, George,” Dwight said, stopping a moment to kiss the top of George’s head. George turned to look at him - the first time he’d looked away from his laptop screen for at least four hours.

“I’m nearly done, just give me a moment,” George insisted, though he always said that before working for another five hours - being the first Warleggan to attend university meant he worked extra hard to ‘prove himself’, and he had managed to work himself into a nervous breakdown once before.

“George, please.” From where he was standing beside George, Dwight lowered himself to his level, placing a tender hand on his cheek. “I’m only concerned for you. You’ll do better work once you’ve had a rest.”

Looking into Dwight’s eyes, George found it hard to say no to him. Begrudgingly, he hit ‘save’ on his assignment and closed the laptop. “Fine. I’ll take a break, but not for too long.”

Dwight smiled. “I’m glad.”

Despite saying he’d only take a short break, George fell asleep in Dwight’s arms about ten minutes later, and slept till morning.


End file.
